Because I'm a Girl
by Night Beauty
Summary: Kurama x Botan one-shot. Based on the music video Because I'm a Girl by Kiss. Please R R, my first YYH fic!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kiss- Because I'm a Girl or any YYH characters.

Hey, this is my first fic for YYH, which happens to be a one-shot Kurama x Botan fic. It's based off the music video on Kiss- Because I'm a Girl. I tried to make it sad and all. . .but. . .I dunno. Please read and review!

-                                      

-

**Because I'm a Girl**

-

-

Shuuichi Minamino adjusted his camera, focusing in on a young woman. He had been taking photography class for some time, and had earned a reputation for taking remarkable pictures. His photos have earned places in magazines, and he was to choose one for a cover of next month's issue.

"Hn," Hiei said, watching from a tree branch. He had become irritated that Kurama was paying more attention to nonsense called 'photography'.

'What a meaningless effort in the human world. Why is he wasting his time on this?' The fire demon thought.

"A little to the left," Shuuichi motioned with his hand, and the girl followed. She wanted this to be perfect.

-

-

A blue-haired girl walked down the sidewalk. The girl was happy, Koenma had finally given her a month's vacation, and the first day was to be spent with Keiko shopping. She needed to relax for a bit, but for the moment, she was absorbed in thoughts.

Her amethyst eyes scrolled to the ground, her feet crumpling the leaves behind. Her hand held a white bag, filled with clothing she had; Keiko had insisted Botan staying at her house. She titled her head up finally, her eyes finding a figure in the tree. 

'Only one person would be on a tree branch that high,' Botan thought, pacing and then waving to him. 'The anti-social --'

"Ah! You're in the way!" The girl blurted.

Botan turned around, and saw a flash at her. She blinked at the light, shook her head and bowed. "Sorry!"

"It's alright, Botan," Kurama said, giving her his usual smile.

The girl stared, surprised to see Kurama. She glanced at her watch and waved, "I have to be on my way, sorry Shuuichi!" She was careful to say his human name, not the demon one. Again, she bowed to him and the girl for being so careless. She began her way to Keiko's house, feeling stupid for not noticing Kurama earlier.

-

-

"Botan!" Keiko exclaimed when she opened the door. She was dressed in the uniform at the salon she worked in. "I'm so sorry! The salon just called and asked me to work someone else's shift."

The deity smiled and resumed the cheery mood she was always in. "That's alright, Keiko! I suppose I can explore around the city a bit."

"It's not safe out there," Keiko warned, "I'm afraid you'll get lost. Just come with me."

"But I --" Botan was cut off as Keiko took her bag and placed it on the couch, and then grabbed her wrist and ran off to the hair salon.

-

-

The place scented of various shampoos and conditioners. There were a few customers, but Botan didn't have enough time to look around. Keiko pulled her to the back, where she then told her to wait for the moment.

A few minutes later, Keiko came back with a spare uniform. 

Botan was confused. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Just change and pretend you work here. I'm not supposed to bring stragglers. Don't worry; I'll just let you wash my customer's hair. It's easy, Botan!" She told her as Botan changed into the odd clothing. When she was done, Keiko pushed her out and pointed to the young man in the corner.

Botan looked in that direction, and her eyes widened. 

"Kurama," She whispered.

"Nothing to worry about, see? You know him," Keiko insisted, and pushed her in his direction.

-

-

Botan looked at the fox demon. His eyes were closed, patiently waiting for his hair to be washed. It had already been sitting in the water.

'Okay Botan, don't worry!' She assured herself. 'Ehh. . .is it this stuff?' She picked up a bottle that read "Herbal Essence: Shampoo". She shrugged, hoping the boy wouldn't be angry with her if it were the wrong thing.

She slowly applied it to his hair, her fingers feeling through his soft crimson strands. As she rubbed it and mixed it with some water, the hair began to be filled with bubbles. Her fingers were a bit slippery because of the soap against his silky hair, but she found it quite interesting.

Her hand traced the hair roots and brushed across his forehead. Unintentionally, her hand wiped against his eye, and the soap was stinging it.

"Ah!" He flinched, and opened the other eye. "Botan. . .?"

Other customers turned to see what had happened, and Botan's cheeks turned red.

Botan hurried and grabbed a towel and handed it to him. The manager walked over.

The woman glared at Botan, and gave her a little shove. "What were you doing?!" She exclaimed, and placed her hand on Kurama's shoulder. "We're very sorry," and sent another glare to the ferry girl.

"It's alright, I'm fine," Kurama said politely, wiping the shampoo from his eyes. He kept his eye closed, however.

"Baka onna," Hiei said to himself, amused at the scene below as he watched with his Jagan eye.

-

-

Botan stayed in the back, changing into her clothes. Keiko finished her shift and they were about to leave. 

"I'm so stupid!" Botan cursed to herself as they walked down the sidewalk.

"It's not your fault, you've never done that kind of stuff before," Keiko comforted.

"I didn't even say 'sorry'"! The ferry girl titled her head down. "This is not a good day to start a vacation."

Keiko remained silent for a moment. Her eyes scanned the street signs, and turned a corner.

"Where are we?" Botan pointed to the building they stood in front of. 

The girl shook her head. "No, this is where Kurama works. You can apologize to him here." She smiled, and ran off. "I have to meet Yusuke, ask Kurama where I live, he'll show you!"

"Alright. . ." Botan said, mostly to herself, and began up the stairs to the studio Kurama worked at.

-

-

In the dark room, Kurama shuffled the pictures lightly in the chemical substance. Slowly the pictures faded into view, and he clipped them on the string for them to dry. He spotted the one from this morning.

'Botan,' he thought to himself, clipping it carefully. She looked happy, and yet. . .a bit sad. It was the only picture he had, and he studied her features.

"Hn," Hiei said, about the third time today. "The girl is here to see you."

"Girl?" Kurama asked, puzzled, and followed Hiei into the main area.

"Sorry, Kurama, I didn't apologize this morning," Botan bowed, and looked back up to see a smile on Kurama's face.

"It's alright," He said, closing the 'wounded' eye in effort for a wink.

Botan sighed in relief, and went to her old bubbly self. "So, you work here?" She examined the clear area surrounded by cameras.

He nodded, and grabbed her arm softly, leading her to the center with a yellow background. "I'll take a picture of you," he said.

"Oh, it's not necessary!" She shook her head and waved her hands in defense.

But he had already had his camera ready; it always was. "Don't worry, it's fine," he said happily. He focused on her through the camera. "Smile."

Not wanting to ruin the picture, Botan quickly did a victory sign with her fingers and smiled her usual way. Hiei rolled his eyes in the background and Kurama chuckled lightly.

She laughed, looking to her right a bit, and heard another clicking sound. She looked back and blinked, "Hey, that wasn't fair!"

Then she realized her clothing wasn't exactly fit for taking pictures. She was wearing blue jeans that had a rip on the left knee, and a sleeveless dark blue shirt.

Kurama seemed to understand her expression. "Why don't you come by tomorrow?"

She laughed nervously and scratched her cheek, "Alright then!"

Botan had to go shopping tomorrow anyway. Maybe she would wear something she bought.

-

-

After they had gone shopping the next day, Botan ended up have two bags of clothes, along with some new shoes. In her room, she listened to the radio.

_I just can't understand the hearts of men,_

_They tell you they want you and then they leave you._

_This is the first time, you're special,_

_I believed those words and I was so happy._

'The human world has good taste,' she thought to herself, picking out an outfit to wear before heading to Kurama's studio.

'Why's it mattering so much to me, anyway?' she wondered, and shook her head.

_You should have told me you didn't like me any more,_

_But I couldn't see that and you just rushed me,_

_Although I will criticize, you I'll still miss you,_

_Because I'm a girl, to whom love is everything._

Finally, Botan had decided on black jeans, and a crimson spaghetti-strapped shirt. She had her azure hair up as usual, and placed a peony crystal tattoo at the topside of her left arm. 

"Perfect!" she said, twirling in front of the mirror, then winked to herself. She shut the music off and headed on her way.

-

-

"Hello Kurama!" She said happily when he had opened the door. He looked surprised at what she was wearing, but was happy she was enjoying her time.

"This way," he pointed, and led her up the stairs.

They spent the afternoon taking pictures. Botan enjoyed her time with Kurama. They had good laughs and talked about how interesting the Human World was.

"How about we go racing?" He said after they had a few seconds of silence. "I'm sure you'll find it intriguing. Hiei does."

Hiei looked away and back to the window he was staring back to, "Hn."

"I'm up for it," Botan said, clapping her hands together.

-

-

"This is so fast!" Botan yelled, tightening her grip to Kurama's waist as they raced on a course on a motorcycle. When she breathed in, it was the smell of roses filling her nose. She clung tighter, and it wasn't just because of the speed.

"That's the point of racing," he replied, not so loudly, but enough to understand what he was saying. Behind them was Hiei on his own motorcycle.

'I might as well enjoy it,' she thought, and waved her arms in the air and shouted. She clung on his shoulders and laughed.

Hiei sped in front, rolling his eyes at her annoyance.

"Step on it, Kurama!" She cheered.

He laughed, and sped his way past the fire demon.

-

-

"We won!" Botan clapped her hands; Hiei merely stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Don't take it seriously," Kurama said to him. He had enjoyed taking Botan for a ride.

His reply was "Hn."

-

-

A week later, the day was dreary. The sky was filled with dark gray clouds, and it wasn't even evening yet.

Kurama had been in the dark room, looking at all the hung pictures. His emerald eyes fell on the picture he had accidentally taken of Botan the first day. He stared at it. Lately, he had been feeling close to her, but the feeling was something he couldn't put his mind on.

Shrugging it off, he took a container from the top shelf, opened it, and poured its chemical substance onto the non-developed pictures. They faded into more pictures of Botan.

His cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Kurama, Botan here!" The sound in the back was filled with rain.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine," she assured, "Just. . .do you think you can pick me up? I'm closer to your studio and I don't have an umbrella with me. . .Ehehehe,"

Kurama nodded, placing the bottle back on the top shelf. "I'll be there," he said, leaving the dark room, grabbing two umbrellas on his way out.

-

-

"It's really pouring!" Botan exclaimed, staying under the thin roof above her head. Around her, a few couples were sharing an umbrella together.

Deep inside, she wanted that with Kurama.

"Here," a voice said, and looking up, she met up with those soft green eyes.

She took the umbrella. "Thanks!" Botan smiled, but it faded when he got out another umbrella for himself.

The deity shook her head, and placed the umbrella to her side, walking in the rain by herself.

"Botan!" Kurama called after, placing the umbrella over her head.

She pushed him away, "You don't get it, do you?" Her voice was soft, and he could barely hear her.

"You'll get sick," he said, placing his arm around her waist to keep her beneath the umbrella.

-

-

Botan dried off at his place, and he had left to finish off with his pictures in the dark room. Downstairs, music was playing. It was the rest of the song she had heard a few days ago.

_I heard that if you give up things too easily,_

_To a man, he will get bored with you,_

The girl came down the stairs, looking at a few pictures on the table. She picked up one where Kurama had taken a side view of her face. The picture under it was Kurama next to a building. She grinned, taking a pair of scissors from the table and cutting around her picture. Taking some scotch tape, she taped her photo next to his and stuck it on the board next to her.

She turned and knocked over a glass of orange juice, spilling a bit on her jacket.

"Oh  --!" She mumbled. Placing the glass back, she removed her jacket. She glanced behind to see if Kurama would come, and went to his closet. She took out a blue shirt and placed it on like a jacket. It was a bit big, and went to her upper thigh, covering most of her shorts.

Kurama coughed, and Botan quickly turned around. "Eheh. . ." she pointed to the stain on her other jacket, and titled her head when Kurama took out his camera.

_I don't think this is wrong,_

_A girl says that she will never be fooled again,_

She smiled, but he didn't take the picture. Instead, he slowly reached for her hair, placing a few strands behind her ear.

"Hn," Hiei said suddenly, appearing from the door so quietly. Kurama quickly drew back his hand. His red eyes frowned a bit, and then left the two alone.

Kurama scratched the back of his head, laughing to himself quietly. "Sorry about that."

Botan nodded, and smiled nervously, brushing her hair back.

He held the camera up again, beginning to take her picture. There was a click, and then a noise from the mechanism.

"What's wrong?" Botan asked curiously. She wasn't familiar with human gadgets.

"Out of film," he replied.

_But she will fall in love again._

She held her hand up to stop him. "No, I got it!" And headed into the dark room.

"Film, film. . ." She said to herself. "Ah-ha!" She stood on her tiptoes, reaching for the film on the top shelf. A bottle of chemical substance that was left unopened came down, stinging her eyes.

"It hurts," she said, placing both hands on her eyes, trying to wipe it off. Botan fell against the line of pictures, and everything fell. She lost her balance and collapsed on the ground. The music faded, and everything went black.

-

-

"No!"

Yusuke was holding Keiko back. "We have to leave her, the doctor will take care of her now," he told her softly.

"Botan," Yukina whispered, holding back tears. "Why?"

"Yukina," Kuwabara said, "Don't worry, everything will be okay. . ."

Hiei leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. His crimson eyes wandered to his sister.

He did not want to see her sad.

He knew she could not cry. The people around her would see her tears turn into crystals.

Kurama stood up and left.

-

-

The fox demon picked up the now empty bottle. It's substances were what had damaged her sight.

But it was he who had left it unopened.

Kurama now noticed the picture Botan had taped together. He traced his finger around her face and clenched his fist.

"Stupid!" He yelled and threw the bottle across the room.

-

-

The boy rode the motorcycle around the track the next day. He knew the circumstances. 

Botan was going to become blind.

Kurama sped up, going around other people who were having fun that say.

A memory came back to him. It was Botan's arms wrapped around his waist as they were racing Hiei. Her scent was of peonies.

Another. It was the time he was brushing her hair back behind her ear.

He stopped, getting off his motorcycle and throwing the keys to the employee.

-

-

"You're just going to leave her?" Hiei said, leaning against the doorframe. His eyes studied the fox demon carefully.

"I have no choice, there's nothing else I can do," the boy replied, shutting his suitcase. He took the picture and ripped off the picture of Botan she had taped on it.

-

-

The wraps around Botan's eyes were being removed slowly. Someone had given her sight again. She wanted to thank them, but no one knew where he went.

Carefully, she opened her eyes, everything blurry. They were just shapes and shadows, until they all became focused. Her eyes came upon the cake that Keiko was holding in front of her.

Everyone was happy, everyone was there.

Everyone. . .but Kurama.

The girl didn't remember much. She didn't remember anything that happened after the liquid fell. Something was in the back of her head. A voice. But she couldn't hear it out.

In the corner, Hiei looked angry.

-

-

Botan lied on her bed, hugging her pillow and looked at the ceiling. She had found the picture of herself on the wall alone when she checked to see if Kurama was there.

The radio was playing the parts of the song she hadn't heard before.

_We parted today,_

_You said you wanted me to be happy and find a better person than you,_

_You're just like every other man,_

_Didn't you tell me you loved me?_

"Why did he leave me?" she said to herself. "I thought at one time, he loved me. . .He didn't have to say it."

_Actually, I don't want you to be happy,_

_What if you find a girl who's prettier than me and live happily with her?_

_What if it makes you forget me?_

Tears flowed down her cheeks; she didn't bother to restrain them. She sobbed, coughing, sniffling. 

"I hate you, Kurama. . ."

_When I'm hurting so much, so much I want to die,_

_When I still love you so much..._

_Don't take advantage of a girl's willingness to do anything for love,_

_And her caring instinct,_

_I didn't know that to be born as a girl and to be loved was so hard,_

_Although I will criticize you, I'll still miss you,_

_Because I'm a girl, to whom love is everything._

-

-

_Don't take advantage of a girl's willingness to do anything for love,_

_And her caring instinct,_

_I didn't know that to be born as a girl and to be loved was so hard,_

_Although I will criticize you, I'll still miss you,_

_Because I'm a girl, to whom love is everything._

Botan walked alone through the park. Keiko was at her job; she couldn't get a day off, even though she had gotten better. Yusuke and Kuwabara were at school; their parents had made them go. Yukina was taking refuge at Genkai's temple, and that was far away from this place. Kurama. . .

She didn't want to think about him.

A shuffle was made near the bushes.

Botan turned around, hoping it would be Kurama, but cursed herself for thinking such a thing.

"Hn," Hiei said, appearing gracefully in front of her.

"You startled me!" Botan said a bit flustered.

He held out something in his hand. It was a big brown envelope. 

"What is it?" She asked, taking it. When she opened it, she found it was a magazine.

Her picture was on the front; it had the words "single" and "beautiful" on it. It was somewhat and advertisement for a dating program. To her surprise, it was the picture Kurama had accidentally taken the first day she came.

"What. . .?" She said quietly, glancing to Hiei.

He was already gone.

-

-

The sun was setting, and Botan was at the track where Kurama had first taken her. In her heart, she was truly hoping she would find him.

Her head turned, and then she found him.

Kurama, just sitting there with a picture next to him.

Amethyst eyes watched him, not moving, not really looking at anything. She walked slowly to him, and the picture blew off the seat and landed in front of her.

It was the one on the magazine.

And then she remembered everything.

That day, Kurama had given her his sight. They extracted liquid from his eyes and placed it into hers in order for her to see. But the effect on him was that he could not.

The voice in the back of her head hit her. It was Kurama's.

"I love you," he had said, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize. Please, be happy and find a better person than me."

"Gods," Botan muttered, wiping the tears off her face. "Gods. . ."

Kurama's hand moved to the side.

'Where's the picture?' He cursed at himself for losing it so easily. Then a scent filled him; it was peonies. 

'Botan.'

She placed the photo in his hands. Her tears streamed down and lightly strolled down his fingers.

His green eyes were empty. Vacant.

He didn't even bother to hide them with his sunglasses.

"Thank you," he said. He got up and bowed, passing her slowly. "Goodbye."

_Although I will curse you I'll still miss you,_

_Because I am a girl, to whom love is everything._

_"I can forgive, but I can't forget... even though you hurt me, I still love you... I still love you."_

-

-__

**End**


End file.
